


To Seek

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows the road to redemption will not be easy, and she accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seek

**Author's Note:**

> _Any; any; You can't undo anything you've already done, but you can face up to it. You can tell the truth. You can seek forgiveness._

The road to redemption and forgiveness would not be an easy one, and she knew it.

Prince Chrom and his tactician had welcomed her into the group with open arms after learning of her past and Validar's manipulation, but even they would send a critical glance her way now and then. Others ignored her, others would glare at her, and others would whisper that someone as horrid as her didn't belong with them. _Your being controlled by Validar does not excuse the rotten things you did to us,_ Lady Maribelle had said.

But Aversa would not let any of it affect her. No tears, no arguments, no self-pity. She knew she couldn't take back what she'd already done. She couldn't bring back to life those she'd killed, nor could she turn back time to stop Grima's awakening.

All she could do was fight her strongest and prove herself worthy of this second chance. Merely asking them to forgive her would do no good, actions spoke louder than words and her every action would be one step towards her redemption, towards the person her mother and father believed she would become.

"I want to thank you again," she told Robin as they went over the next day's strategies. After a brief argument they'd agreed to work together as tacticians; Robin's mind and Aversa's knowledge of the Grimleal's patterns were the perfect blend. A blend that would hopefully lead to victory. Aversa knew the woman had seen a bit of herself in her. A pawn used by Validar for his own ends, only she'd escaped sooner. Before she had a chance to destroy any lives.

"There's no need." The woman refilled both their teacups, and Aversa smiled.

She would not be a victim. Even if she spent the rest of her life working towards redemption, even if it took her forever to gain even the forgiveness and trust of a few people, she would keep going. She would destroy Grima. She would regain her life.

Her future was in her hands, and no one else's.


End file.
